The Fallen Snowflake: JackFrostXReader
by Megara911
Summary: Everyone had always told you that he was a legend. HA! Some legend all right. This "Snow wielding lunatic" has no idea what the hell he's is doing half the time! He is impulsive, cocky, dangerous not to mention flirty...Yet for some reason you find yourself falling madly and uncontrollably falling for him. Just like a rouge snowflake that lost it's way home.
1. Chapter 1

Snow.

You bounded out of bed and pressed your face to the cold glass pane of the window peering outside. A huge grin attacked your petite pale face as you saw the blankets of white ice and snowmen that seemed to have appeared just overnight. Winter was by far your favorite season of the year and the feeling of snow between your fingers was just indescribable. You found yourself tracing your finger around the patterns of icicles that had formed on the window.

"Hey (Name)!"

The voice shook you out of your daydream and you jumped back as your best friend Jamie Bennett appeared in front of your window with a snowball and wooden sled. Even though he was now sixteen he still had the energy of a ten year old.

"Come outside! We're gonna get the gang together and have the first snowball fight for the year!"  
Jamie was practically jumping up and down with impatience.

Your bright (e/c) eyes lit up with excitement but then your brutal asthmatic cough kicked in again right on cue.  
"I cant play, I'm sick remember." you wheezed out in between breaths,

For reasons unknown you were always sick with something or another. For the past year your mum had dragged you to practically every doctor in the state but all of them had said the same thing.  
"It seems that (Name) has a weak body that cant support her. You should probably just slow down anything that may cause her to lose breath or exhaust her."

Your mum and dad worked full time jobs and did not plan on you having such a disability. Too be honest they just didn't know what to do with a constantly sick kid. So in the course of three short weeks you dropped out of school to be homeschooled by a frog-faced nanny and during the weekends you just stayed in your room. Nowadays you rarely ever left the house.

Jamie's face dropped with disappointment.  
"That sucks. Well stay here we might come back around later. You can keep a watch out to see if you can spot Phil!"  
With saying that he ran around the corner out of your line of sight.

"Phil?" Oh that's right, it must be that yeti that Jamie keeps swearing he's met.  
You were excited at the thought that they would come around later but you wished that you could go out and play with them. I mean you could go outside you just couldn't run around for long. But then again that's the argument of a sixteen year old against adult parents.

There was a knock on your bedroom door and you dove into bed hiding yourselves under the sheets so that only your fluffy (H/c) hair was visible. It was probably just mum coming in to say goodbye before she left.

"You had your hands up on the window didn't you?"  
You cringed and buried yourself deeper in the patched quilt. There was no way you couldn't tell her that it was also your face that was on the window, that would just make things worse.

"DO YOU WANT TO MAKE YOURSELF SICK! If your looking for attention then you have it! Your father and I work to earn to money to try and make you better. Not for you to leave you home and let yourself get worse!"

'Don't cry' you thought to yourself. 'Don't cry or she wins.'  
Soon enough she finished her angry rage and stormed out of your room slamming the door behind her. A minute later you heard the sound of squeaking tires go past your window as she drove off to work.

When you were sure that she was gone you groggily stumbled out of bed and sat in between your bed so that your feet pressed against the cool glass. You read somewhere that ice reduced mental pain of some sort so you pressed you feet hard against the glass until they started to burn from the cold.  
You winced with pain but it was starting to take your mind off what just happened earlier.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

You spin your head around to see who spoke but there is no one in your room to be seen. Must have been your imagination. It was about time that you started to go mad anyway.

"I'm up here." The voice said again.

You turned around and looked up at the top of your wardrobe where you were certain the voice came from.

There was a boy in your room.

And not just any boy I might add. It would be a crime to call him anything else then drop dead hot.  
Although it wasn't the fact that there was a gorgeous male in your room that first came to your mind..,

"You not wearing any shoes…" you stammered trying to keep any form of a blush off your face.

He raised his eyebrow as if to say "That's the best conversation starter you can come up with?"  
He chuckled slightly and jumped off the wardrobe so that he was eye level with you.

"While that is a magnificent observation on your part, your not wearing shoes either." he said with a humorous tone pointing to your cold feet.

From up close you got a better look at the boy. His hair was pure white yet you swore you could see traces of black or brown hair strands. Was it bleached or was he albino? The blue hoodie that he was wearing seemed to be lined with icicles and frost. Also his eyes, you had never seen blue eyes that were so bright before. As odd as that color would look on regular people it seemed to fight him perfectly. And finally as you had stupidly pointed out earlier. He wore no shoes.

"I'm guessing you like what you see?" he asked mockingly.

You gasped not realizing that you had been staring. You plastered on a poker face and pretended to analyze him .  
"Not bad, Not bad at all. Hmm think I've seen better though"

"I don't think I would want to meet your taste in guys then." He spoke back with a grin widening on his face.

Finally it hit you what questions you should be asking.  
"Wait who are you?! How did you get in here?"

"The names Jack Frost." he reached down to pick up a long wooden staff that he had placed on the floor earlier. "And I would guess that your name is (Name) judging by the labels on the books, clothes….seriously you have an obsession with labels or something. Getting in wasn't hard just came through the front door."

"Wait that cant be right? My mum would have seen you."

The smile dropped from his face instantly.  
"Well yeah most people cant see me…" he ran his hand through his hair absentmindedly .  
Time for you to change the subject.

"So are you the same 'Jack Frost' that Jamie keeps going on about?"

The smile returned to his face and he gave a bow.  
"The one and only. Does he talk about me a lot?"

"Yeah I don't think you need more of an ego boost." you replied. "But Jamie speaks highly of you though. Although for some reason I imagined you more...no never mind."

"No no finish your sentence." he said eagerly

You got up from where you were sitting and shuffled behind Jack pulling open the chest of drawers beside your bed. After a moment of paper tossing you found what you were looking for.  
"I thought you looked like this."  
You handed him the picture of Jack Frost from the movie "The Santa Claus 3".  
He stared at it for a moment then back up at you before collapsing with laughter.

"You cant be serious? That was the best they could come up with?"

"Yeah that was why I was worried when Jamie said that you two were good friends."

"Ha don't worry I'm not a pedophile like this suggests." he said pointing to the picture.  
He held it up to the right of his face and pulled an expression that matched the picture.

"I mean do I seriously look like that?"

"Like a photograph." you replied trying not to crack a smile. The look of betrayal on his face was just priceless. "Just grow your hair a bit longer and you wouldn't be able to tell the difference."

Before you could see his reaction your asthma kicked in and you coughed violently having to lean on your bedpost for support. You thought your could hear Jacks voice asking if you were alright and his hand on your shoulder, but the sickness seemed to be taking control of you. Finally after a minute or so you managed to slow down your breathing although you had to sit back down on the bed.

"You alright? " Jack asked you. You looked up at him to see him looking genuinely concerned. The expression didn't really suit him.

"Yeah don't worry this is normal."

"Whew I thought that I just made a friend and she was about to die on me."  
That's more like it. This was the first time in years that someone had made jest of your illness and to be honest you were glad. You were sick of people constantly taking pity on you and assuming that you couldn't do anything.

For the next ten minutes or so you told Jack about your illness and why you were confined to your room. He sat silently and listened to you while you talked occasionally nodding his head. His eyes widened though when you told him that you hadn't been out in the snow for over a year now.

"So no snow fights…"  
You shook your head.  
"No forts…"  
Another shake of the head.  
"Any snowmen?"  
"None."

"Well that." he took a deep breath. "That is just unacceptable."  
He quickly stood up and grabbed a coat that was laying by the door and threw it to you.  
"Get changed." he ordered while he turned his back. "We are going outside."

You stood there dumbstruck. What if mum came home early? What if you had a major Asthma attack while you were out there?

"If your not done changing in one minute I am turning back around." he called out snapping you away from your thoughts. You hurriedly pulled on another layer of clothes and did up your big puffy coat. While you changed Jack started to count down from thirty seconds. You pegged a nearby shoe at him to shut him up.  
Exactly one minute later you were ready to go. You wore about eight different layers and looked like a balloon. You felt a bit embarrassed but Jack just laughed.  
"I would overheat myself to death if I went out like that."

He opened the door slightly and gestured for you to go through. It suddenly hit you how weird the situation was.  
"Hold up. You just busted into my house claiming you're a snow-wielding legend and now you want me to leave to comfort of my own home?"

Jack pondered your question for a moment.  
"Yeah that's about right." he replied.

"How do I know your not lying to me."

"You know I'm real (Name) otherwise you wouldn't be able to see me or flirt with me. Also I must say you are surprising good at flirting considering you don't get out much."

You rolled your eyes and smirked.  
"Oh if I was flirting with you, you would know it."

"I would love to have the chance to find out. But I wont force you to come if you don't want to. All I'm suggesting is a minor snowball attack on Jamie."

You had to admit it sounded tempting. You made up your mind and walked towards the door where Jack was standing.  
"No pressure but I was the Snowball fight champion back in the day. Don't be embarrassed if you cant keep up." you spoke as you opened the door wider.

Jack laughed.  
"Don't get cocky I've had lifetimes of practice."

The door opened fully and you gazed out at the blankets of snow and ice.  
It was absolutely freezing but you felt amazing.

Just before you took your first step onto the crunchy snow you turned back to look at Jack who was still wearing only a hoodie and light brown pants.

"Wait aren't you going to be cold?"

He grinned and joined you outside in the snow  
"I'm a shoeless snow-wielding legend remember."


	2. Chapter 2

Snow.

You stepped outside into the crunchy white blankets of snow that was lining the driveway of your house. Breathing slowly, you crouched down so you could pick up a small handful of ice and just watch it run through your fingers. It was a strangely familiar sensation yet you doubted you would ever get used to it.

"God I forgot how much I missed this…" You muttered softly.

"You never really get used to it I guess." Jack spoke up from next to you. His eyes were gazing out over the yard watching a lone snowflake being carried by the wind. "How you restrain yourself from smashing a window to get outside is beyond me."

You stood back up brushing off the snow that had attached itself to you.  
"So do you want to go find Jamie or…"

You didn't have to even finish your sentence before Jacks face spilt into a wide grin and nodded his head. You grinned in turn and the two of you started to walk through the trees towards the park.

"I'm starting to get the feeling that you bring winter earlier just so that you can have these snow fights, am I right?" you spoke up after a minute.

"What on earth would give you that idea?" He said rather mischievously.

"I don't know, maybe just the fact you are dragging me rather forcefully in the direction of the park?"

Jack looked down and realized that he had been gripping your arm. Instantly he let go and took a step back. "I only get to see Jamie and you guys once a year, guess I got excited. Sorry about that, I won't do it again."

You felt bad because you knew the reason that Jack added the apology was not because he meant it, but because he still didn't think you trusted him completely. To be perfectly honest you weren't sure what to believe. So for now you were just going to wait to get Jamie's confirmation before you decided anything.

You both turned the corner and reached the final hill before the park. If you remembered correctly Jamie called it Bombing slope. Probably because it was where Jamie crashed his old sled a few years ago. Now that you thought about it, that was the first year that Jamie had mentioned Jack. Coincidence?

It only took two minutes at least to get over the hill but sure enough by the halfway mark you were huffing and puffing and eventually had to sit down and catch your breath. To be brief it felt like your lungs were collapsing on you. Every breath felt like a huge effort to you. Jack slowed down and sat with you until you gained your breath again (which took about three minutes)

After you had regained your breath Jack stood back up and looked back down at you.

"Need some help cripple?" He asked jokingly holding out his hand. "Don't want you passing out before any of the real action starts."

You smiled and took his hand which he weaved around your shoulder supporting you. His hands were rather cold (which I guess was to be expected) but from this close you could feel his warm breath before it turned to clouds of mist. You realized that for a second you had been staring at him again but luckily you managed to look away before he caught you again.

Finally you and Jack crossed over the hill and reached the park where Jamie told you he would be.  
Just by the far trees you could see him crouched down with a few of your other friends. Jamie's back was facing you but you could see the clear expressions excitement on the others faces.

"Devising a last minute snowball attack plan?" Jack spoke suddenly "Ha. Pitiful."  
You groaned when you saw that Jamie had a rather large stick in his hand and was tracing patterns in the snow like he did every year.

"Last minute my arse. Jamie waits for snowball season all year. You really think that after he has lost to you five years in a row he would leave devising a plan to last minute?"

"So you do pay attention when he talks about me." he replied looking over at you with a smirk.

Thank goodness that your scarf covered the blush that was forming on your face.  
As you got closer Jamie looked around and saw you approaching. A huge smile lit up on his face and he ran towards you, leaving your other friends very confused.

"(NAME)!" he yelled as he ran closer. "YOU'RE OUT OF THE HOUSE!"

You laughed as he ran to you and picked you off your feet in a tight hug, spinning you around. He placed you back down after a moment but the grin was still clearly on his face.

"This is great! This is literally the first time I have seen you outside in mont...Oh hey Jack!"  
You turned around to see Jamie give Jack a quick hug. Was it just you overthinking or was jack frowning as Jamie spun you around. Nah must have just been a trick of the light.

Jamie stood in the middle of you and Jack and placed his arms around the both of you as you walked over to the rest of the group. Like Jamie did they came up and hugged you saying things like "We missed you!" or "Where have you been?" Finally Jamie bribed Jack to go away while he explained the snowball fight plan to you. He used the excuse that you had no idea what it was since you had been sick. Which was of course a lie. Jamie always popped by your window with his little sister most weekends, so you were well up to date on the plan of attack.

"Ok here's the plan…"

***

You crouched down in a snow-lined ditch so that your knees were tightly pressed to your torso. You had a dozen or so perfect snowballs as your arsenal, and a tree covered you if someone came to attack you from the front. The only thing that Jamie left out of explain of how they knew when to start? Would Jack start looking for you and the others or would…

"CHARGE!" Jamie yelled sprinting out of the bushes.

You were told to stay where you were so you just watched helplessly as Jamie got pelted with snowballs that seemed to come from nowhere. Where was Jack hiding? You craned your neck to try and get a better view but wherever he was hiding seemed to be out of your range. Jamie was now lying in a pile of snow moaning "Ouch…".

More of your friends went out, but to no avail. All were swiftly knocked to the ground by the infinite amount of snowballs and covered in a thick blanket of ice. You would think at this point that Jamie would consider giving up rather than injuring himself more… yeah that's not how it works.

"THIS YEAR FOR SURE!" he yelled pulling himself up. The others did the same and the whole cycle started all over again. By the ten minute mark Jamie was running around like a madman throwing snowballs in every direction possible. You knew he wasn't hitting anything because you could hear Jack laughing hysterically in the background.

"Common you r losing your touch Jamie." he called out. "Last year you managed to get at least one shot on me. Looks like the victory for six years in a row is mine."

Okay as unbelievable this may sound, it happened. One second Jamie was grinning while cursing Jack, then the next he was swept off his feet by a blue light and started to slid along a trail of ice that had just appeared on the ground. Was that magic?

You couldn't take it anymore.  
You ran out of the bushes sprinting towards all your fallen comrades. The whole thing would have gone great if you hadn't of tripped over your scarf and landed rather ungracefully on your face. By the time you had brushed off all the snow, Jack was walking towards you with a snowball balancing in his left hand.

"I'm unarmed!" you quickly spoke when you saw the snowball. "You can't attack when the opponent has no protection."

He gave a laugh letting his arm drop to his side.  
"I don't know what it is with you. First you make the greatest face plant of the century and then you say you have no ammo when you are literally SITTING in snow."

"Well I must be concussed from the fall." you countered trying to cover up your mistake. You could see Jamie and the others getting up again in the background. You just had to keep Jack distracted...

"Ha yeah right lets go with that. Well does the concussed lady like to get up again before I pelt her with flying snowballs?"

"That would be lovely." you said trying not to keep glancing behind him.

Once Jack lent down to give you his hand you pulled him closer so that your lips were right beside his ear.  
"I told you that Jamie thinks things through." you whispered so only he could hear. From the look on his face he realized what his mistake was.

"NOW!" you yelled.

Before Jack could even move he was pounded by hundreds of snowballs which threw him to the ground instantly. This was all part of the plan of course. It was your job to distract Jack from the beginning.

Once Jamie was satisfied that they had successfully beaten Jack he called a cease fire. (Not before you got your shots in though!) Despite being beaten Jack was surprisingly happy. Although to be fair the snow really had no impact on him. The rest of you looked like dying zombies while he still looked as amazing as he did before you had started. Maybe even better.

"Dammit Jamie you finally did it." Jack said as he grabbed him and ruffled his hair aggressively. "Using my weakness against me, very sneaky…"

"Wait what?" you piped up. "What weakness?"

Jack grinned and let go of Jamie walking over to you. He grabbed the scuff of your collar and began to ruffle you hair just like he did with Jamie's.  
"You must have gotten some snow in your brain (name) when you fell. You're hearing things again."

You didn't press it seeing he was avoiding the subject but there was definitely something that Jamie and Jack weren't telling you.

Suddenly Jack let go of you and looked over your shoulder. He dropped like a rock to make a snowball and stood back up. Climbing on his stick to look at something.

You glanced over to see what he was looking at.  
"Don't even think about it…." you started.  
But it was too late. Jack threw back his hand over his head and sent the snowball spinning through the air hitting its target with a thud.  
Jamie and yourself cringed however Jack just grinned widely and laughed.  
"This orta be good."

Slowly a massive figure rose up from the snow. It was nearly a year now since you had seen Cupcake yet she still gave that impression of a bull charging its prey. Sure enough Cupcake wiped the remaining snow of her back and lent down scoping up an entire armful of snow.

"Here we go again." you thought as you ran to take cover.

***

It was nearly 5:00pm when you told everyone that you had to go back home. The afternoon had gone so fast and that last snow fight had really taken the energy out of you. Luckily you had no problems with your Asthma at least. During one time that Jamie and you had been hiding you talked to him about Jack and if he was real or not. Once he had assured you that you were not going crazy and that he was in fact, real, he continued to tease you about whether or not you liked him or not. Typical.  
Still there was still some more that you wanted to talk to Jack about so you asked if he would take you home. Needless to say this action got the 'eyebrows' from Jamie.

You knew that your mum wouldn't be back until 7:00pm at least so you took plenty of time in walking back. Maybe you could even have time to have a bath without her noticing…

Eventually after enduring the steep hill and Jacks jokes about your fall, you finally made it back home.  
You quickly threw off your drenched coat and scarf and put on an oversized sweater before Jack came into your room. You also quickly brushed off the snow that had come off your coat when you had entered the house. (Authors Note: I am sorry if that sounded dirty but in this sense you just want to get out of your cold clothes.)

"So what was it that you wanted to ask me? This isn't a confession or anything is it?!"

"Phft. Don't get ahead of yourself I just want to make sure you are who you say you are. Jamie says your immortal and you are the guardian of winter?"

He nodded his head. "That seems fair. And yes I have lived for a very long time. I wouldn't go as far as to say immortal though. Also yes I am a guardian of winter. This staff let me use magic to control the snow and for some reason the wind can pick me up as if I am flying. I would prove the magic part to you now but I'm exhausted. I'll show you the flying once I leave though. Alright ask me any question you like. I will answer truthfully unless I don't want to."

You sat down on your chair and racked your brain.  
"Um ok what about Rapunzel. Was that just a made up story?"

He threw back his head and laughed hard.  
"Made up?! Nah they actually existed. I was actually good friends with Punzie when she was little. Only got to visit her in winter but I think she enjoyed the company. I used to give her a little snow show when Gothel left for the day. I was on the other side of the globe when she met Flynn and they realized she was the lost princess. She was so much happier the last time I saw her."  
He looked down sadly. It must be hard to remember the past.

"Flynn must have been jealous that you knew Rapunzel longer then him?" you said trying to ease to tension. He snorted.  
"That Flynn has always been Jealous of my good looks. After he realized that I had no interest in stealing his precious 'Blondie' away from him, we got on a bit better. Although I could only see them a few times after Punzie became queen. You know with her royal obligations and all that boring stuff."  
He talked for another five minutes of all the fun time that's he had with them and all the pranks he had pulled on Maximus.

You nodded your head as he talked. You couldn't help but notice the smile that had stretched onto his face. It wasn't the cocky, flirty smile he always gave you, but a true genuine smile. His eyes lit up as he talked and recalled memories.

"Wait but how did they end up making a movie of it then? How could they have known all the details necessary?" you asked when he had finished.

He shook his head as if he almost expected you to ask that.  
"Memories." he said.

"Pardon?"

"It was important that Punzie's legacy lived on. So Tooth…"

"That's the tooth fairy right?"

"Yes. Tooth helped me find the teeth that she stored from Rapunzels childhood. After that we just took those memories and showed them to the producer of Tangled in a dream. The rest is history."

You had to close your mouth which you were pretty sure was hanging open. It made so much sense. You decided to see if he knew anything else.

"Alright then. Hiccup hideous haddock the third. Ring any bells?"  
You regretted the question the moment you said it. It was just a movie and dragons didn't even exist..

His eyes widened and he literally jumped with excitement.  
"I practically grew up with that guy! Well I mean he grew up and I just… But yeah Hiccup was real. I mean he was probably the first person that ever saw me in that time period. Gotta hand it to the kid for not getting mad at me. The longer I stayed on Berk the colder it got."

"So the dragons...?"

He groaned and pulled up his right sleeve showing a faded white bite mark.  
"First day I met Toothless." he simply said. "It's been lifetimes yet I still have that scar. Let me tell you it didn't tickle."

"It's all true…" you thought to yourself. "All those stories."

"I don't mean to sound rude or anything but you kind of remind me of them." he spoke quietly sitting down. "You have been given a handicap which limits you to things, like Hiccup and the way he wasn't accepted as a Viking. And just like him, even though your parents don't approve of what you want to do, you still go ahead with it. Because in your heart it's the right thing to do, just like Punzie."

His voice had gone awfully quiet and the two of you sat there without talking. Without even speaking you could tell that he missed them. Nothing he just said was made up, and the homesickness that crackled through his voice was very real.

After a moment he jumped up and walked towards the window in your room, opening it swiftly.  
"Sorry I gotta go." he quickly muttered. "Seeya tomorrow."

You watched as he jumped out of your window and as the wind picked him up, carrying him into the clouds just like he had said before. He wasn't a phony and it hadn't been a trick of the light. You saw only for a brief second that Jacks eyes had gone glazed and watery just before he left.  
You used to think that immortality was a gift.

In that very moment you saw how it was also a curse.

**So here you have it chapter 2! i know this may look a bit rough but i will probably edit it in the morning anyway. I do apologise once again if Jack seems a bit out of character. I am going to watch the movie again (for the hundredth time) to just remind myself of his attitude. I hope that you liked the fact that i added Rapunzel and Hiccup. Merida will be mentioned in the later chapters and i promise that everything will be explained. (There is a reason why those three could see him.)**

**Besides that i was very unsure of this chapter and i am still debating whether i will rewrite it or not (Definitely going to be editing) so please let me know what you think and if i should change, add or delete so much to everyone who commented and Fav'd Chapter 1. it really made my week.**

**-Megara**


	3. Chapter 3

**WARNING: This chapter mentions abusive violence at one point. I have not gone into detail and have been very brief HOWEVER it does mention this topic so i do ask that anyone that may be triggered by this to not read. I really felt that i needed to mention this and i apologize for any inconvenience or sadness for any of my readers. (man i have really set the mood now...) Anyway Enjoy. -Megara911 **

Snow.

You couldn't sleep that night. It wasn't nightmares or overthinking that kept you up, but the unimaginable piercing pain that echoed through your legs. You didn't even dare to leave your room to get painkillers due to the amount of fear that you felt.

Your mum had found out about your little snowball fight with Jamie and the other kids. It was nothing you had done that gave it away, you had covered up everything perfectly. You swept all the snow away and tumble dried your clothes... It was Jamie.

He didn't betray you which you found out later. It was just an honest mistake.

That night, just before Jack left your house Jamie had been talking to his mum and sister about the snowball fight. Your name came up several times and Jamie's mum asked if it was you that had been in the snow fight. When he said yes she dialed your mother to ask if you had recovered from your sickness and offer her congratulations. Needless to say your mother was not in the best of moods after that phone call.

You should have known that the good day wouldn't have lasted.

It must have been around 10:45pm when your mother got home. You were fast asleep of course, being tired out from the day.

She entered your room slamming open your door so that it nearly fell off its hinges. In a swift movement she yanked the bed sheet of your bed and shook you back and forth trying to wake you up. You screamed in terror and instantly knew that you had been found out, just by looking at the cold expression in her piercing green eyes.

"I CANT EVEN LEAVE ONE DAY WITHOUT YOU DISOBAYING ME! DID YOU WANT TO GET YOURSELF KILLED?!"

She shoved you back onto the bed and looked down at you in disgust. She swore under her breath for a moment before she gathered the words to say to you.

"I don't ask for much (Name). But I cant let this go without punishment. If you apologize for your actions now and swear you will never do it again, you will not be punished as severely."

You nodded your head frantically while tears and mucus ran down your face.

"I...pr-romise ." you choked out.

"I knew we could come to an agreement." she said . "Lets just make sure that your not lying though…."

***(Authors Note: I will leave the rest of the scene to you. I don't wish to write about physical abuse.)

Now you laid in bed trying not to move your aching feet. Fresh tears would roll down your face every few minutes and a killer migraine had rested into your head. You eventually calmed yourself down though. It was just a phase. In the morning your mum would probably come in and apologize for hitting you and swear up and down how much she loves you.

The cycle just repeated itself over and over again. From all the symptoms you had seen on the internet for Bipolar, it was safe to say that your mum rested in that category. She didn't always. Just around the time that you got sick. You hadn't seen her happy since that time. (probably because you cost her so much money and effort.) It was only the memory of her old self that kept you from running away. That old smiling, happy person was in there somewhere. It was almost like she had been possessed.

It wasn't till around 3:00am that the pain on your feet finally died down to a numbing sensation. You took your pillow and placed it under your feet and curled up into a tight ball underneath the blankets. Only a fraction of your eyes and your (H/c) hair poked out the top.

Just before you drifted off to sleep though you saw out of the corner of your eye a lone snowflake, quietly floating around the room and gracefully landing on your bed.

"I will protect you." a warm voice spoke into your head as you started to lose yourself to sleep. "I will never let this happen again."

You woke up to the sound of a rather noisy bird that was perched right outside your window. You groggily opened your eyes and became aware of the smell of chocolate coming from your bedside table. A small mug of hot chocolate sat there with a yellow sticky note stuck to it.

"I'm sorry." it plainly said.

You sighed and pushed away the beverage. Drinking it would mean that you accepted her apology. And you didn't.

You slowly pulled back the bed sheets to look at your wounded legs. To be honest it wasn't as bad as you thought it would be. A couple of bruises here and there but no bleeding or broken bones. In a couple of days you would be fine. Well fine was a bit of an overstatement but you get the idea.

You tried to remember the voice that you heard last night. At first you thought it was Jack because of the snowflake but it was deeper voice. Not the flirty and sincere tone that Jack uses. You swore you had heard the voice before. You couldn't trace it back to a person but it had always been there. What the heck, you were probably just going crazy. Voices in your head?! But how did that snowflake…

You heard a sudden tapping on the window and you swiveled your head to see Jack there, leaning on his wooden staff.

"Hey klutz." he spoke with a grin. "You mind if I come in?"

"I'm surprised you didn't just come through the front door like yesterday." you said quietly, allowing a smile small onto your face. After all that had happened you were really happy to have some company. And technically you weren't breaking the rules. You weren't going outside and even if she did come home early she probably wouldn't even be able to see him.

"I do have standards you know." he sarcastically replied . "Besides. I prefer to use a different entrance every time just to keep things interesting."

You winced with pain as you walked over to unhatch the window but luckily he didn't seem to notice. He climbed through easily, bringing some of the snow with him. The cold air hit you while the window was open and made you shudder slightly, sending shivers of pain through your body.

"Pull yourself together" you thought. "Its not as bad as you think it is."

Jack sat down on a small chair you had near your desk and turned it so that he was facing you.

"Sorry for disappearing last night. Just got caught up in some stuff.." he trailed off.

"That's ok. I'm sorry for bringing up old memories."

He waved his hand dismissing your words.

"It is A-Ok. To be honest it was cool talking about stuff like that with someone."

"Wait? Jamie hasn't talked to you about those kind of things before?" You asked.

"Nah Jamie is a dude. Us guys don't tend to focus on the 'feelsy' stuff. Don't worry I'm just joking." He added when he saw the look of surprise on your face. "Jamie usually just asks about North or the Easter kangaroo. " he smiled as if that last sentence was an inside joke.

"He may have mentioned Punzie once or twice but he never really asked about her. The same goes for Hiccup."

You tried to give a smile of comfort but another spasm of pain shot up your leg causing you to collapse to the floor. You tried to cover it up by pretending to trip on something (HA yeah that will work…) but Jack saw straight past it.

"(Name) what's wrong!"

He went to grab you by the shoulder to steady you, but instead you began to see visions of what happened last night and you pushed him away, tears running down your face.

"Don't touch me…" you whimpered consumed by your fear.

You clutched your head with your hands until your fingertips turned white. To be brief it felt like a supernova exploding inside your head.

It felt like hours later when you felt a cool touch bring you back to your senses. It was a just a little snowflake yet you could feel your self (Or what was left of your sane self) returning back to your body.

You slowly opened one eye to see Jack's staff resting softly on your forehead and was emitting wisps of cold snow to your body. Wow. Who would have guessed it, snow really does help with pain?

"(Name)." Jacks distant voice said. "Who the fuck did this to you."

You looked down at your legs to see that your pajama pants had been drawn up to just below your knees displaying all the black and purple bruises you had received the night before. You hastily pulled them back down to your ankle before you replied.

"I bruise easily. It must have been from when we were having the snowball fights yesterday."

From the look on his face he clearly didn't believe you.

"(Name) you were wearing about 50 layers yesterday. So even if 'by some miracle' you happened to get a graze you would only have 2 or 3 bruises at least."

He took the staff away from your face and sat down so that he was the same height as you.

"What really happened?" he said in a more gentle voice

You had to look down.

"My..mum" you said just above a whisper.

"What? I didn't catch that."

"My. Mum" you said again a little louder.

His face dropped and he turned even more pale then what he already was.

"No way…" he said as if he was trying to convince himself.

For some reason his expression upset you. This was the way that Jamie looked at you when he found out you were sick, pity and bewilderment.

"Why." he suddenly asked. "Why last night? Did she find out about the…"

You nodded your head before he could finish his sentence.

"Jami..es mum told her." you choked out.

He buried his head in his hands and said nothing for a moment

"This is all my fault." he said. "I did this. I forced you to go outside."

You shuffled over to him and touched his shoulder.

"Don't say that. I had the best time of my life yesterday. If anything it was my fault."

He raised his head and gave a small smile.

"Thanks Klutz but I think we both take a bit of the blame." he glance back down at your injured leg. "You put anything on that yet?"

"Unfortunately I was graced with your presence before I could perform any surgery on my leg." you said sarcastically trying to brighten up the situation.

"Oh please. You were practically running to the window to let me in." he retorted standing up. He went around your room before pulling out a miniature first aid kit that was hidden right above your bookcase.

It was wrapped around a small blanket so how he even knew that it was a first aid kit was beyond you.

"Do you know how uncomfortable it is to sit on one of these?" he said before you could open your mouth.

You remembered how the day before he had sat on the top of the bookcase as you sat by the window. So that's how he knew where it was…

"You wanna know how I also knew?" he pulled off the blanket. "These god forsaken labels!"

You had to laugh at that. The label that you had stuck on the container had come out 5x bigger than you had expected so it nearly covered the whole box.

I wont bore you with the details but half an hour later your legs were successfully covered in bandages and a weird smelling cream. So it may turn out that you and Jack were not medical geniuses…

Jack: No no we use this cream.

You: Yeah if I want all my hair removed! No its this one.

Jack: Who has lived longer here?! I have gained more knowledge than Einstein.

You: Too bad most of that knowledge is wasted on your ego. Also sanity is lost with age…

Jack: Are you sure you should be mocking the person holding the burning cream.

You: Forgive oh great frozen one! I am just a lowly peasant that should bow in your presence.

Jack: That's more like it.

You still didn't know if it was the right cream but you hadn't died yet, so it mustn't be that bad for you. Jack decided to stay with you for the rest of the afternoon (even without you asking him to) and the two of you watched "The Santa Clause 3" just so that you could laugh at Jacks double ganger. All through the movie he made comments like:

"Oh you have got to be kidding me…"

"Okay at least they put some effort in with the suit, but that hair!"

"Please tell me that this is not what most kids think I look like…"

And the most frequent comment he made: "WHY DOES THIS MOVIE MAKE ME LOOK LIKE A PEDOFILE!?"

By the time the movie had ended your stomach hurt from doubling over with laughter and the expression on Jacks face was to die for. He just stared at the rolling credits with his mouth hanging open and had gone a deathly pale.

"What's wrong frosty? You traumatized by your future self?"

He dramatically turned to face you with his mouth still open and a look of shock still on his face. He pointed a meek finger to the screen.

"If I ever end up like…" he gulped. "...Like that. I want someone to shoot me."

"Hmm that shouldn't be to hard to arrange." you said thoughtfully. "I think I may know some people."

"Well make it fast then." he said dramatically placing a hand over his heart with a flirty smirk returning to his face. "Make sure that you find a new winter guardian. Although he cant take the job seriously otherwise the reputation I have spent so many years building up will be gone."

You sniggered. What reputation?

You glanced over at the clock absentmindedly and your face dropped when you saw that it was close to 6:00pm. Jack must have noticed.

"Do you want me to stay?" he asked. "Are you going to be ok?

You had talked earlier about the options that you had. You had made it clear that you didn't want to run away since all of your family memories were here and also you believe that your old mother was in there somewhere and you didn't want to abandon her. You could try getting some help from the counseling service but they would probably take you away from her. As much as your mum hurt you right now, you still loved her. The only other option was to hold out until the operation that you were supposed to have in a month. You had a 75% chance of being cured so you just prayed that the odds would be in your favor.

"Nah it's ok." you spoke back without turning your head. "I will be fine tonight. She will still be feeling guilty."

That wasn't a total lie. Usually after something like this happened she wouldn't go near you for a few days or so. Although this depended if she had been drinking or not.

Jack tilted his head to the side in thought and suddenly sprung onto his feet.

"Wait right here!" he exclaimed as he jumped out of the window, letting the wind carry him. "I will be right back!"

You sat there bewilded for a moment at what had just happened. Although the cold air that was rushing into your room brought you back to your senses and you went over to close to windows slightly. Just far enough that it blocked the wind but also didn't lock.

Of course you had lied when Jack asked if you were ok. You were literally shivering with fear. Or maybe that was just your illness? GAH its so had to tell the difference these days. You plonked onto your cool fluffy bed and started to think about the afternoon you just had with Jack. God he had the most attractive smile… And that laugh was just…

You nearly slapped yourself. You met this boy YESTERDAY. How could you have a crush on a boy you didn't even know that well. You put your hand over your eyes as if in attempt to delete any developing feelings you might have for him. (wow you must be pretty sick to think of that.)

"Why do you have to always fall for the attractive guys you can never have." You groaned to yourself.

"You say something Klutz?"

You jerked your eyes open and sat up to see Jack smirking at you while leaning on his staff. Damn you didn't think he would be back so soon…!

"You have a rare condition of talking out loud (Name)." he said with a laugh. "Right now scientists are still unsure whether it is lethal or not, but you should really get that checked out?"

You didn't even try to hide the blush that was now on your face. At least you hadn't said his name out loud. You gazed past him to see a tiny chubby man standing behind him. He seemed to be covered in what you though looked like, Sand?

"Who is that?" you said still staring at the man. He looked so familiar.

"Oh yeah. This is the sandman, but you can call him Sandy. Right?" he glanced back at him for approval and Sandy quickly nodded his head.

"Its nice to meet you Sandy." you said hesitantly.

He gave you a warm smile and waved politely at you. A cloud of sand appeared above his head and formed two pictures. One was a mouth and the other was a cross. He must be mute.

"So Sandy is mute." Jack said slowly as if to translate for you. "Although don't let that fool you. When he is mad he can be louder than you and I combined."

You were confused at how that might happen but you returned your gaze to Sandy.

"So why did you come with Jack?"

He smiled again and pointed to you. A cloud of sand appeared over his head which you thought he was going to use to explain, but Jack cut him off.

"Sorry Sandy do you mind if I just explain? We might be awhile otherwise."

Sandy nodded and you turned to face Jack.

"Ok so here is the plan. I don't believe that your alright so I just called in a favor from Sandy so that he will make sure you get enough dream dust to last the night."

You looked so confused but Jack just continued talking.

"So once your fast asleep Sandy will just give me an extra supply of dream dust and I will stay to give you some more if you wake up with nightmares or something."

"What if I need to pee?" you butted in.

"Irrelevant." he retorted. "Anyway I think you can control your bladder for one night."

You sighed and threw you hands in the air.

"Fine! I'll will do it."

Jack gave that million dollar grin and leaned against his staff again.

"I knew you would see reason."

You turned to face Sandy who was already preparing what you believed to be 'Dream Dust' and was in the process of putting it into a small velvet bag.

"Thank you."

He looked back up at you and gave you a look which said: Don't worry I got your back.

"Alrighty then." Jack said clapping his hands together. "Bedtime."

"But I don't want to got to bed yetttt." you pouted.

He pretended to slip from his position from which he was leaning on his staff, sending sparks of ice flying rapidly towards your window.

"Sorry what were you saying?" He said mischievously.

You looked at the window covered in icicles and back at Jack before diving into bed under the cover.

"I would be a great dad." He said rather too proudly.

"Yeah a blackmailing one…" You whispered to yourself. You couldn't help the smile returning to your face though.

"So are you staying here all night?" you asked Jack, peaking your head out of the covers.

"All night long. I wont do anything but sit up on the bookshelf and make sure your safe."

You laughed into your pillow.

"What?" he asked

"And you say that your not a pedophile."


	4. Chapter 4

Snow.

Two long weeks had passed since the 'Bruising' incident. Two weeks that you were quite certain were the most relaxing that you had in a while. Well there was that minor issue of that snow-wielding guardian, but that was an issue you were definitely trying to avoid. You hadn't seen Sandy since the night he gave you the extra dream dust. Jack told you that he had to constantly travel the globe so that he could reach all the children in a single night, sort of like a 24/7 job. Wow and you thought that running a marathon was hard.

Also (by some strange miracle) your sickness hadn't been effecting you so much. Your asthma attacks had become much less frequent and the constant need to throw up had also decreased. You mentioned this to Jack at some point and he told you that it was probably the healing qualities in the Dream dust. The small velvet bag that sandy had giving you was significantly lower in quantity than it was beforehand however you were trying to preserve it as long as possible.

"If I had a spoonful of that every morning for about a week I would probably be cured in time for Christmas." you had joked one day.

"Hmm. Could you imagine the headlines. _'Girl claiming to be cured by sand.'_ Yep I believe that will definitely get you a reservation at the mental hospital." Jack had replied.

Every few days for the past weeks Jack had come in to check on you. He couldn't stay all the time seeing as he has an all time job of bringing snow to different countries. Actually no. Jack hated to call it a job. He said in the exact wording. "If you had the chance to watch kids get obliviated in snowball fights almost every month of the year AND got to join in, would you do it?" It was kind of an obvious question after seeing the look of happiness that sprung to his eyes.

Still the fact he took the time to see you made you feel…

Well special.

Jamie had also come around to see you after the end of the first week. You two talked at the window for a good three hours figuring out what had happened. Apparently the reason that he hadn't come around earlier was because he had been grounded.

"I'm so sorry (Name)." he had said with his head bowed. "I tried to warn you. I swear I did. I got as far as your house before I saw your mum pull into the driveway. I don't think she saw me but she blocked all the other entrances for me to get in. Also it was pitch black so I couldn't see a thing. I went to get Jack but I couldn't find him….WAIT did the sandman go to you! I called out for him?"

You racked your brain to try and remember that night.

"I do remember seeing a snowflake and hearing a deep voice? But like you just said, Jack was in other country and Sandy is mute."

Jamie shrugged his shoulders.

"Who knows. Maybe you should ask Jack."

"I don't really want to annoy him though.."

He groaned and threw his head back. "You won't annoy him. . . . "

"All good things I would hope."

"Oh no!" Jamie said with a brilliantly mastered poker face. "He told me how you do these massive sneezes in your sleep and how you wake up in this tightly wrapped cocoon of blankets."

"He did wha..!"

You looked up at Jamie to see a smile spreading to ear to ear of his face.  
"Why you little minx…"

He shrugged.  
"I'm not joking though. Jack talks about you all the time. Frankly I am getting tired of hearing your name."

"Is that so?" You countered. "Have I ever mentioned how I have a diary in my room that is filled with torture methods to be used against anyone who should ever bear the name Jamie?"

It was one of those moments when Jamie's eyes lit up like a puppy and his imaginary cat ears sprung up with interest.  
"You wrote a book about me?! (Name) I am so touched. If there was not two layers of glass between us I would hug you."

You smirked. There was simply no way to stay mad at that boy.

"So how is Jack…"You tried to bring up the topic as if it was like asking how the weather was. In reality you were dying to know what he was up to.

"Yeah he's okay I guess. Last week he told me how he thr…" He stopped mid-sentence and turned towards you with an 'all-knowing smile'.

"Wait a second. You like him don't you."

You stammered trying to look for words. "No way!...Um no."

"I KNEW IT!" Jamie fell back-first into the snow and emerged quickly with icicles stuck between his hair. "Oh this is fantastic!"

You banged your head against the window frame.  
"Jamie... what happened the last time you fangirled over an imaginary relationship."

He leaned his head slightly to the right and you could almost see the gears turning in his head.  
"Hmmm. Let's see. Well if you count Simon…Okay I MIGHT have scared him away. But that was one time. It's my job to approve all suitors that come to court you. "

You sighed. "One, stop talking as if we live in the middle ages. Two, you scared off not one, not three, but five guys that showed any possible interest in me."

"I rest my case. I am the fabulous father that you never had."

"Then oh so fabulous father of mine has to back off and give his daughter some personal space." you mumbled picking up a random magazine on the floor.

"They always told me the teenage years would be the hardest." he said dramatically. "Well hey I better get going, Sophie wants to go sledding this afternoon. Oh and don't worry, I won't tell Jack about your little secret." He ended the last sentence with a little wink.

You waved goodbye as he got up to walk away. Before he left though he turned back and calling out.  
"Also I am not a Fangirl! I am too masculine to be in that category."

"The greatest tragic love story of all time is…" You said not looking up from the magazine.

"The Doctor and Rose Tyler." he said without thinking. He looked so proud of himself for a second before realizing his answer.

"This proves nothing." he said in a low tone, backing away slowly.

"It's only a matter of time Jamie! Your inner Fangirl is already taking over you!"

"Oh shut up lover-girl!" he said with a laugh turning the corner out of sight.

So long story short. You and Jamie were back on good terms. Well if you call a creepy father daughter relationship normal, then yeah, you were back to everyday life.

Although you had to admit though. Ever since Jack had come into your life, everything had been 'but' normal.

For example:

Later that night your mother had announced that she had been called to present a conference in a far off town. Meaning she would return home for three days. Luckily 'Frog-faced nanny' Glenda had called in sick so you were left alone for those three days. How the hell Jack and Jamie found out about this was still beyond you. To be brief:

*Doorbell rings and you open the entranceway."

You: What are you doing here?

Jack: Hiya Klutz!

Jamie: Hey Gurl

*Slams Door*

Jack:_ [Whispers] _Was it the hair?

Jamie: _[Whispers] _Oh yeah. It's defiantly the hair

*The sound of Jamie getting hit over the head with a large object*

Jack: (Name) I have a proposal for you.

You: Anybody wishing to marry me must first gain the approval of my right hand man.

Jamie: She means me.

You: No you got fired years ago.

Jack went silent for a few minutes after that. You couldn't open the door to see if he was blushing or not but you could probably pry the information out of Jamie later.

"Klutz just hear me out." he said after a bit. "Here's the deal. We gatecrash at your place tonight and culturally educate you. Or I sing awful Christmas carols until you let me in."

"You wouldn't dar.."

"AMAAAZZZING GRACCEEE!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. "HOW GREAAAAT THE SOUUN…"

You slammed open the door grabbing jack by the collar and Jamie by the sleeve, throwing them inside before any neighbors could see.

"Are you out of your mind?! What the hell were you thinking? What if someone heard you."

He leaned in close grinning like a maniac.  
"You forget one small detail Klutz. Only people who believe in me can hear me."

You groaned realizing your mistake.

"How on earth did I forget that…?"

"Oh I can think of a few reasons." Jamie piped up from the back. However he was instantly silence with a glare in his direction. Which you guessed came from both you and Jack.

You looked at the big back Jamie had brought with his and you zipped it open so that its contents spilled out onto the carpet.

"So your idea of culturally educating me is by playing FIFA and watching a collection of Horror and Action movies."

"The horror was my idea." Jack said while pulling out packets of Chips and Doritos. "The Disney movies you will find stashed in the left pocket is Jamie's doing."

You reached your hand in the bag and pulled out a hard copy of _Mulan _ and _Treasure Planet_. You gave a quick look to Jamie which simply said 'You know me so well.'

Once you had all decided on a movie (Jack lost to 2 against 1 on Mulan) you set up the mattresses on the floor and pulled out your secret stash of confectionary from under your pillowcase. You waited until Jack left the room before talking to Jamie.

"Okay something is wrong here."

"Huh?"

"Jack is meant to be a guardian. He brings snow to places with his staff thingy. This is all a bit ridiculous. Maybe I should just ask him to go."

Jamie grabbed your hand before you could stand up and sat you back down with a serious expression.

"(Name). Think about it this way. You know how Sandy has a full time job, every night, every day of the year? Well it's slightly different for Jack. He only needs to be in a place for a small amount of time to make the snow appear. The rest of the time he is just goofing off by playing snowballs and such. To be honest I was the one that suggested this. Because you haven't had people." He gestured to himself "Real people, in the house for ages. Also I know that you used to like watching movies and just chilling with your friends. Think of how many times Jack has done that? You can ask him to leave if you want him too but I seriously believe that he wants to be here. Like seriously, he practically dragged me over here." He gave a warm smile just as Jack came back into the room.

He looked around at the fortress of blankets you and Jamie had arranged and another one of his brilliant smiles plastered itself to his face."Now let me just make something clear." He said completely oblivious to the conversation you and Jamie just had. "The moment that someone pulls out a chic flic or nail polish I'm out."

"So you don't classify Mulan as a chic flick?" you said with an eyebrow raised.

"There is a difference between a sappy love story and a sixteen year old girl saving all of china from the Huns." he said without hesitation. "Don't you dare get me wrong though. I would still rather watch a Horror."

"Well you free to leave if you want Snowflake." you said jokingly gesturing to the door.

"And what? Leave Jamie in the hands of you? Haha you're funny Klutz."

So yeah from there the night went rather smoothly. Well if you put aside the fact that Jack kept on interrupting the movie every fifteen minutes. It got to the point where Jamie had tackled him to the ground and had threatened to duct tape his mouth if he didn't shut up. Think of it like the one person at the movies that keeps talking NON-STOP.

Once the movie had finished it was close to 11:00pm and Jamie had crashed into a bundle of pillows and sheets on the floor and was snoring (might I add) quite loudly. You and Jack both helped to move him into a more comfortable position and then sat in silence for about half an hour.

"Why are you doing this?" you finally whispered. "Why are you looking out for me so much over these past weeks? I'm nothing compared to all the fun you could be having right now."

You looked back up at him and for a second you thought that he had also fallen asleep. His bright eyes flickered open though blinked as his mouth formed the next words that came out of his mouth.

"Every child needs to be protected."

"That's not what I'm asking."

He sighed and you watched as he ran his hands smoothly through his slick albino hair. The lighting was hitting him in such a way that you thought he almost looked magical. Oh wait…

"What do you mean (Name)"

"What I want to know is why you are going out of your way. What exactly are you protecting me from and why haven't you told me or Jamie."

He picked up his staff off the floor and twirled it around in his fingers sending sparks of ice around the room.

"Can this wait till morning…"

"No. It can't!" you weren't a master in the art of 'whisper-shouting' but you hadn't managed to wake up Jamie so you must be doing ok. You couldn't take not knowing why Jack had suddenly taken an interest in you.

"You really want to know."

"Yes!"

His expression turned hard and he slowly walked towards you so he was sitting directly in front of you.

"I'm saving you from yourself."

You looked at him to see if he was joking. When he didn't crack a smile you found yourself backing away very slowly. "Jack start making sense your scaring me." you said softly.

"I'm not trying to scare you." he said. "But you wanted the truth."

"Well how do I need protecting from myself?"

He got up and slowly edged his way towards you until his hand found yours. He bowed his head down until you found yourself comfortable and began to relax again. Normally at this point in time if an extremely hot guy grabbed your hand you would be hyperventilating. But there is a time and a place for everything

"Do you know why you're so sick? Do you know why that you are dying? It's because of this."

"I'm dying?" you thought to yourself in a shaky voice. "No that can't be right. The operation is going to fix me."

Jack pulled out a small vile from the front vile of his blue hoodie. It contained small grains of black sand and seemed to be swirling on its own, forming grotesque shapes that made you shiver.

"The other night when we were fixing up your bruises I noticed you had a small cut and I collected some of the blood. But that was the only thing (Name). There was no blood. Just black sand."

He raised his head slowly and his eyes showed utter sadness and misery. Just the look alone told you that what he was about to say was going to affect you and him in more ways that you could have imagined.

"(Name) you are a creation of Pitch Black. And now that he's dead, you are fading away."

_**PLOT TWIST!**_

_**haha i hope i gave you a surprise you never saw coming. Personally i wanted to reach this scene so much earlier in the story but i just couldn't find the right time. Please let me know what you think though of the twist i really do take peoples opinions into account.**_

_**Now personally i didn't really like this chapter that much. I felt like i was just rambling to get to the twist and i think that i put Jack out of character quite a lot. I promise that i will try to not let that happen again i just really needed to wrap this chapter up before i can really start writing about the next few scenes. So yeah i do agree that this chapter isn't the best one i have done.**_

_** Anyway i am on holidays officially tomorrow so i will try to make updates faster and more frequent. **_

_**-Momo**_


	5. Chapter 5

Snow.

You remember your mother telling you as a child that "_Time flies when you're having fun, yet it tends to stand still in moments of hardship"_. A line that you presumed she must have taken from a fantasy, or fairy tale novel. Being the realist that you were as a child, you would always respond something along the lines of "That's not true, time doesn't change at all! It's always constant."

_"...You are a creation of Pitch Black."_

Seven simple, non-complex words. Words that probably would have held no significance to you before two weeks ago. Yet the moment the last syllable left Jack's lips, time around you froze. (And no I do not mean that Jack simply froze the concept of time.)

"Run that by me again." you breathed softly.

It was useless. You knew full well that you had heard him clearly, and from the look on his face he did too. He gently placed his staff on the patch of floor beside your bed and turned towards your panicked face. The only sound that could be heard in the room was the ticking of your bedside clock. Ticks that you were sure grew louder ever chime.

"(Name)…" he started.

"You mean to tell Me." you said with a shaking voice. "That I was never important, I wasn't even real! That I am just a sand sculpture made by a man with a twisted mind. THAT I AM DYING!"

A muffled groan in the corner indicated that Jamie was now awake. Although Jack didn't turn towards Jamie, he kept his eyes fixed on yours.

"But that's not even the worst part." you whispered as your eyes filled with tears. "You knew right from the start. Didn't you?" you snapped your eyes up to face him while drops of tears ran down your cheeks.

"You tricked me into thinking I was going to get better. For once I actually felt like I could live a normal life again. YOU WERE JUST PREPARING FOR ME TO DIE!"

Everything became distorted after you screamed those words. You lunged out at Jack with your hands out to throttle his throat. Before you could reach him though, Jamie appeared out of nowhere and weaved his arms around your waist, stopping you in midflight. You screamed and started to sob as you tried to get out of his grip but Jamie refused to give in.

"(Name) please calm down." he tried saying in a comforting tone. "Please listen to me. Calm. Down."

He might have just been repeating the same words over and over again, you wouldn't have noticed. Everything was just noise. After another minute of silent screaming and resisting you fell limp in his arms and turned around so that you sobbed into his (now more than slightly damp) shirt.

In those moments you would never know that when Jamie looked up at Jack, he was still seated in that same position as when you lunged at him. The only difference is that now his flirty smile had vanished and his normal albino radiant skin tone was replaced by two lone tears that traveled slowly down the left side of his unblinking face. His expression showed Jamie a form of vulnerability that he hadn't seen in a long time.

Never.

The next day you woke up to find that Jack had disappeared. You didn't have to check around the room to make sure. You just knew. Sort of like an eighth sense of somewhat. That cold, yet heart leaping chill had vanished and was just replaced by your rackety old heater vent on the ceiling, that made your lungs hurt just by listening to it.

Jamie was already awake.

He sat beside you on the bed with his attention on the window. The soft morning light that streamed through the glass only made the purple bags under his eyes more noticeable. His sleeping bag was already scrunched into the corner of the room along with his bag. The only thing that struck your attention was the fact that Jamie was still sitting in his pajamas.

"Mornin." You said tapping him on the shoulder softly.

He flinched before turning to face you.  
"Ahh you're finally up. How are you feeling?"

Your mind instantly went into a fast replay of the events that occurred not more than six hours ago. In some sense it was a sensation as if you were watching the replay from a fourth person view. Jacks face as you went to hit him…Your eyes, they were so full of hatred.

"I am in a state of denial." You said quickly and in a tone which said 'I-really-don't-want-to-talk-about-it'

He nodded without questioning you which to be honest was one of the reason that you got on with him so well. The two of you tended to be listeners rather than speakers.

"Please take no offense to this." You started after a moment looking Jamie up and down. "But why do you look like the living dead? You didn't watch me sleep did you; I can only handle one pedophile in my life at a time."

Jamie stifled a laugh and collapsed onto his bundle of pillows and blankets in the corner. His body seemed to relax instantly the moment he was surrounded by the comfort.

"You had night mares." He said with his head jammed between blankets. "Every hour you woke up thrashing and screaming. I thought you were having a fit."

"Oh my god." You said finally realizing. "You stayed up to give me dream dust every hour."

"Yeah something like that." He pointed to the bag lying next to you. "By the way you're out of the dust. Used the last of it two hours ago."

"Thankyou."

He waved you off. "Don't mention it."

You seriously didn't want to seem rude but as Jamie was speaking you found your eyes jumping around in its sockets, searching. Trying to find the slouched teenager standing by the window or the confused albino as he watched his double-ganger on TV. Even just for a lone snowflake in the distance that would give you the hint that he was nearby. God, why did you have to act like such an animal when he told you last night? You could have sat down with him and said something like:

"Jack what do you mean? Is there any way I can fix this? Can you please help me?"

OH NO!

You had to go and try to rip his throat out! REAL CLASSY (Name), I bet he now thinks you belong in a mental asylum.

You groaned absentmindedly and quickly covered you mouth as you saw Jamie lift his head to look at you again.

"You ok?"

You nodded. After a moment though you felt tears spring to your eyes and realized how wrong that really was.

"He hates me doesn't he." You whispered. "I blew it big time. I fucked up."

Jamie then quickly engaged in what you called 'The Sophie maneuver'. What in other words, most normal folk might call 'Common big-brotherly protection'. This pretty much involved Jamie skidding off the floor so that he could reach you, and hugging you so tightly that it left your lungs barely enough room to work.

After a silent moment of you retracting your tears he pulled back so that both of his hands rested on your shoulders.

"Okay listen to me (Name). I have known Jack for nearly six or more years. In those years I have learnt one thing. Jack doesn't give up on anyone. And I can tell you that there is no way in hell that you are going to be any different. He cares for you. Seriously you should see the way he looks at you."

"I called him a liar, Jamie."

"You have also called him an idiot, pedophile, dumbass, flirt and player. I think he can handle one more nickname."

He gave you a genuine warm smile which actually helped you believe his words. But ouch those were quite a lot of nicknames.

"Do you know where he went at least?"

"Actually yes I do." He said turning around to reach into his bag. After an awkward moment of tossing things out of his bag he pulled out a small snow globe that didn't seem to have a stand. In fact the inside of the globe seemed to be moving around all on its own.

"Look I can understand if you are far to embarrassed to see Jack right now. But he told me to give you this, that when you are ready, you can meet him at the Pole. There are some people he wants you to meet. I think they want to discuss…Your situation."

"The pole?" was the only sentence you were able to string together.

"Kind of a bit jealous of you really. I've never been. It's where all the guardians are right now. More or less it's kind of like the Santa/Guardians headquarters. So that's Sandy, Jack, Tooth, North and Bunnymund."

You raised an eyebrow.

"Jamie if you are just joking around with me…"

"No no, I'm actually serious! I would never lie to you about something like this. This globe will be able to transport you to where the rest of the guardians are. The only difference is they are a bit more serious in their jobs."

A grin attacked Jamie's face as if he was recalling some memories.  
"Actually nah forget that."

He held out the globe to you and you took it and cradled it in your palm. It was rather light considering its size. It couldn't weigh much more than a small book at least.

"Can you come with me?" you asked.

He shook his head. "No can do. This is something between you and the guardians. It's better that I stay out of the way. You feel ok?"

"I'm scared."

He grabbed your hand to help you stand up and the two of you walked towards the door.  
"Don't worry. Like I said if anything ever bad ever happens to you they have me to answer to. I will go all protective father mode on them."

"God you are too great." You said hugging him for a final time. "It amazes me why you don't have a girlfriend yet."

Jamie's face went slightly pink at that last comment and he turned away to mumbled something under his breath. You didn't quite catch it though. You would bribe it out of him later. You took one final glance towards the empty window pane parallel to your bed before giving the snow globe a hard shake, sending it into a frenzy of illuminating color's and lights.

"Any requests before I go?" you said as you felt the magic sweeping you away.

"Haha. Yeah say hi to Phil for me."

You smiled as you felt the ground fade away and the sensation of floating through water grow stronger.

"Guess I will see you soon Frosty." You mumbled as you closed your eyes and let the magic carry you.

*Loud thud followed by groan*

"Geez I told ya she would come out of the portal that end!" a strange Australian accented voice yelled out.

"Quiet down Bunnymund. You will scare her." The thick Russian voice replied.

You dared to open up one eye to see two large figures bending over you with their face's only meters away from yours. One had a long white beard, who you assumed was North and the other was…a rabbit?

You sat yourself up and rubbed the dust out of your eyes.

"Where am i?" you said groggily.

"Why you are in my factory!" the Russian Santa boomed with excitement. "Welcome to the Pole!"

"Not so loud…" you mumbled under your breath as you clutched your head. "Urgh what am I doing he…"

You stopped midsentence and stood up without a sound.

"Is that?..."

The Man smiled a fatherly grin and walked you over to the golden balcony. He rested an arm on your shoulder to guide you. (After going through a teleported at the speed of light anyone would be tired!)

"Welcome (Name), to where children's dreams are made."

You gazed out over at the humongous drop that distanced between you and the ground floor. Everything was alive! Kites and whizzing rockets zoomed through the gap as the yetis made feeble attempts to retrieve them while tiny elves scuttled around carrying either assortments of food, or what looked like mismatched electrical equipment. One particular elf caught your eye as he attempted to wrap himself in Christmas lights and quite literally, set himself on fire. A nearby yeti standing nearby didn't even bother to glance at the mini fireball as he absentmindedly sprayed the extinguisher. Wow just the detail in the building itself! Carvings and paintings, not to mention the world globe that was SMACK BANG in the center of the giant gap. On the globe it looked like mini Christmas lights had been strung through the middle of it, lighting up particular sections around the world. But you couldn't see any wires?

"It is incredible is it not?"

"Wow." You just managed to breath. "I have never seen anything like it before in my life."

"Yeah let's just hope it stays that way." The Aussie rabbit at the back piped up snapping you back to reality.

You turned around to finally gaze at the people Jack had sent you to meet.

The Guardians.

You had already met Sandy which made you feel a bit more comfortable. When he noticed you his face lit up and he gave an excited wave. You smiled and gave a similar one in return. Beside him stood the Rabbit…Now there must be a story here. His figure was quite remarkable though. His fur didn't seem to hold traces of dirt even though a hole in the floor showed traces of a burrow being recently dug. And dark lines and patterns seemed to be painted into his dark grey fur. Jamie really didn't lie when he said that the Easter bunny was nothing like you would imagine. And wait? Was that a boomerang on his back?

"Sorry who are you?" you asked trying not to show how intimidated you were by his appearance.

"I'm the Easter Bunny lass. If you think Christmas is a show then you should see what I have planned for this year."

"Lots of chocolate eggs?" you said hopefully.

"Hand painted to the finest detail and the most delicious thing you will ever taste." He said with a crooked smile.

"That just what we want him to think." The Russian man whispered not-so-quietly in your ear. After doing so he gave a huge belly laugh and seemed to take much joy in Bunnymunds frustration.

"Don't you two start again. You are going to annoy our guest." A sweet voice came from behind you.

You turned you head and gawked as you saw the most beautiful creature you had ever laid your eyes upon. God the fairytale's didn't do her justice. Seriously are all the Guardians extremely cute or adorable in some sense?! The lining of her hair was replaced by row after row of magnificent colorful feathers. Sure if you tried the same style at home you would be mistaken for a peacock…But on her. Just wow. The rest of her body seemed to be covered in the same material but was styled in a 'feathery' sort of way. It was elegant, but nonetheless aerodynamic. Around her were little flocks of mini fairies. That looked like her in a way but much, much younger.

"Oh my god you are so pretty!" you blurted out by accident. WAY TO GO (NAME)!

Tooth didn't seem to mind though (THANK GOD!) and actually gave you a mini curtsey and grabbed your hands with excitement.

"Aw thank you so much. And may I just say, you look just as beautiful as Jack described you. Just look at those teeth!"

For a moment you swore you saw the glint of a magnifying glass and toothbrushes appear in her hand however Bunnymund interfered before anything could happen.

"Tooth…" he said in a surprising calm voice. "We talked about this, remember?"

She blushed for a moment before pocketing the items.  
"Silly me." She stammered. "Won't happen again. Sorry (Name), it's just a bit of a habit I'm just so used to." She fumbled with the feathers on the top of her head so that they stood in a slight slant to the right.

You nodded your head quickly to say it was fine but you kept your eyes fixed on Bunnymund as you saw him give a rare smile as he looked at Tooth out of the corner of his eye. You glanced over to North who followed your gaze and just simply nodded. You would get the details about Tooth and Bunnymund later once you talked to Jack later. Aw they did look quite cute together.

"I ship it." You whispered softly under your breath so no one could hear.

"So like I said before (name), welcome to the Pole. Nowadays I tend to go by the name of North but feel free to call me Santa or Nicolas, or whatever sounds Christmassy, I don't mind."

You grinned up at the tall man. Had he ever met Jamie before? You would have to ask him later. For some reason you felt as though you could trust him.  
"North is an awesome name."

He grinned and folded his arms so that his black inked 'Naughty' and 'Nice' tattoos were displayed.  
"I thought so too! I gave it to myself at the turn of the century."

He turned to face the other guardians.  
"Now you already know Sandy of course. I heard that he made some visits. This lovely lady is called Tooth and is better well known as the tooth fairy. She and Sandy are one of the most job dedicated people I have ever met."

You nodded realizing that Tooth also had to visit all around the world every night. Man it must be hard doing the same job night after night.

"Now this here is Bunnymund." He said gesturing to the rabbit holding the boomerang. "Most commonly known as the Easter bunny, or in Jacks case, the Easter kangaroo."

Ok you had to laugh at that. It made so much sense and it didn't really surprise you that Jack would make a comment like that. You stopped your giggle almost instantly and tried to cover it with a cough. You didn't want to be rude. To be fair though, the look on Bunnymunds face was priceless.

"And I am well aware of your..." he paused and looked as though he was trying to find the right word. "…friendship with Jack. Speaking of which, I haven't heard a single complaint or comment from him since you got here, where is he?"

He looked around in attempted to find him but gave up quite easily. You laughed as he looked at Tooth with a face expression of "Help me find him, please".

Were you laughing because you were excited to see him though? Or just scared? What was even the point anyway? He probably hated you now. You doubted he would even speak to you. It wasn't like he had done anything wrong. If he had told you on the day you met there would be no way in hell you would have believed him. He was just trying to make it more bearable. URGH! You were in the stage of mentally shouting at yourself when you felt a chill.

When you looked up he was there, standing right in front of you. You had to blink to check that he was real. That warm cool breeze, the spiked albino hair. It was him. There was no cocky grin though. No sarcastic commenting. Just a somber look of sadness and misery. A small part of you died inside when you couldn't see that smile. It was because you were there. I was because you had not listened to reason and freaked out. The flirty guardian looked as though he was very much depressed. Even his staff didn't emit the usual sparks of ice that it usually did.

" .." You whispered trying to not let the tears fall. "I am… so sorry. I did this."

You finally let your body weight give in to gravity and felt yourself fall to your knees, burying your face in your hands.

_'Don't Cry.'_ You mentally screamed at yourself. _'Don't make it worse.'_

You didn't know if it was your imagination or not, but you heard the sound of wood hitting the floor and the muffled footsteps of a singular person. When you looked up your sight was blocked.

By a tangle of messily spiked, white hair.

Jack sat down gently on the floor beside and weaved his arms around your torso, pulling you closer to him. So close that you could hear his heart beating though the cool layer of his blue hoodie. Before you make any movements he tightly hugged you and rested his head against your left shoulder waiting until you relaxed yourself.

"(Name). You are not to blame. Don't you ever think that." He whispered to you.

"I tried to attack you." You choked out in response. "I should be the one apologizing."

"Well if we are being perfectly honest here, if I was in your situation I would have stabbed me with the medication needle on your bedside table." He said not letting go of you.

"Damn. Why do you give me all the advice AFTER the moment has passed."

You could feel the smile return to his face and he lifted his head so that the two of you were facing and only inches apart.

"Okay I will give you a list of ways to kill me in advance next time. But for now can we forgive and forget? Well manly just forgive for now?"

"Thank you." You said trying to stop the grin attacking your face again. Now that you weren't on the verge of a mental breakdown you were only now beginning to come aware of how close you and Jack were. And also the tiny fact that the other guardians were still in the room.

"I'm going to take that as a yes then." Jack said as he finally let go of you and stood up. "That's good to hear, I couldn't stand having you mad at me." He said the last sentence slightly softer but you still caught it anyway.

You stood up with him quickly after and faced the other Guardians in the room.

Bunnymund grinned and went to open his mouth before Jack sharply cut in and said:

"Say one word and I will destroy every egg on the plantation."

He didn't speak but he gave Jack the eyebrows and smirked. Tooth on the other hand was grinning rather too much and a bunch of her fairies looked as though they had passed out. Guess it's not only you that thinks Jack is good looking.

"Well um…" North mumbled looking up from a patch of floor. "Thanks for finding Jack,Tooth. Now onto a more serious topic."

North's eyebrows slanted as he looked you up and down and quickly walked over to Sandy to grab a black jar.

"(Name) Jack didn't really explain what has happened to you has he?"

The two of you shuffled uncomfortably thinking of the previous night

"Nah I didn't really give him the chance." You replied.

"Okay. Well I think it's time that we filled you in.

He showed you the Jar of swirling sand which looked quite similar to the one you had seen to night before.

"You sure you are ready to know the truth?" North asked.

You felt Jack give your hand a small squeeze before pretending he was mending his staff. Besides feeling your heart rate increase rapidly your confidence also seemed to boost. You looked around at the Guardians standing in front of you before grabbing the jar from North's hands.

"I'm ready."

**I KNOW I HAVEN'T EXPLAINED THE PLOT TWIST YET PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! *hides away in hobbit hole*****Haha well anyway here you go chapter 5 But yeah like i said above, i know i havent explained it yet and i have a reason for that, the chapter was getting too long as it was and i didn't want to take forever to update. So that will be explained in the next update. I know that there is not a whole bunch of Jack and the Reader funny scenes in this update but i had to make it a bit more serious. However sorry if this chapter seems to be a bit slow in terms of narrative process. Describing and introducing the Guardians took FOREVER! Next chapter however i can dive straight into details about reader chans illness and how she is connected to Pitch. Also i am going to try and mention the big four if i can in the net update Also just wondering (if you have read this description to here) could you please tell me your opinion on who you think was in the wrong. Jack or Reader chan. personally i am just interested and i would love to know peoples opinions on that. But anyway thanks so much for reading! and please let me know what i could improve or change.**

**Thank you ****Lovelies  
-Momo**


End file.
